The invention relates to a lining arrangement for metallurgical vessels, in particular converters, having a lifting scaffold formed by two or more tube elements and carrying a working platform.
For lining a converter or crucible, a height-adjustable working platform is used, which platform is moved into the upright converter from below, after its bottom has been removed. Since the diameter of the converter bottom opening in most cases is substantially smaller than that of the converter interior, the working platform suitably is enlargeable in the interior of the converter by means of segments. In such a lining arrangement usually a central elevator is provided with which the necessary lining material can be lifted to the working platform. Since it is desirable to avoid loads suspended above the working platform, it is necessary to provide room, in the relatively narrow bottom opening of the converter, for the elevator platform adjacent the supporting scaffold of the working platform.
Lining arrangements have been known whose scaffold consists of telescopically extendable and retractable tube elements which are height-adjustable by means of moving elements, such as pinion and toothed rack. In this kind of lining arrangement, however, the working platform is difficult to reach, since the scaffold, which tapers in steps in the upward direction, has only a small space for the elevator platform, particularly with scaffolds having more than two tube elements. Furthermore, it is necessary for the lining material to be precisely centered before it is delivered up into the vessel so that it does not hit the parts of the scaffold limiting the inner space of the scaffold and tapering in steps, thereby causing displacement or damage to parts of the scaffold.
Furthermore, lining arrangements are known whose scaffold is formed by tube elements of equal diameters which are attached to one another -- depending on the elevated position of the working platform required -- by flange-like connection means. In these lining arrangements the working platform is more readily accessible. These arrangements are complicated, however, since tube elements have to be brought to the scaffold and connected thereto, or removed, respectively, in order to change the height of the working platform.